Reconciliation
by camhopsmith
Summary: Another miraculous fanfiction - Plagg and Tikki are sad about something and are not their normal selves and it's up to their chosen's to find out what's wrong and how to help their kwami's so they can reconcile and have a perfect wedding anniversary [plagg and tikki] features my favourite ship and lots of fluff as well as sad angst.
1. Adrien

**Hey again guys **

**H****ere I am again with another miraculous ladybug fanfiction featuring my favourite ship Plagg and Tikki this story will consist of a few chapters I'm not sure how many yet but I really like this idea I was inspired off other fanfictions I read but I put my own spin on it I hope you like the first chapter and check out my other fanfictions of course.**

**Thursday night 10:39pm**

When Adrien got home from patrol he released his transformation by saying

'Plagg claws in'

And watching as his costume vanished and Plagg his kwami floated on to his couch looking utterly exhausted but also sad about something

'Hey Plagg want some cheese?'

But is kwami wasn't paying attention he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling wow that's weird Adrien thought normally Plagg would demand cheese immediately he wondered what was wrong and why his little kwami looked so sad as he went and grabbed a chunk of cheese before laying it beside Plagg

'what's up buddy come on you can tell me I mean you not eating cheese there must be something seriously wrong'

He teased and then poked his kwami

'Hey come on what's wrong?'

Finally shaking out of his daze his kwami looked at him before noticing the cheese and swallowing it whole

'Nothing just thinking about cheese'

He is obviously lying Adrien thought but I doubt he'll tell me anything and it was quite late and he was tired he could talk to his kwami tommorow and see what was wrong

'Ok whatever you say well I'm tired I'm going to bed night Plagg'

'Night kid'

Plagg said as he floated next to him and curled up next to his head falling asleep

**Friday morning 1:09am**

Adrien woke up at 1:09am to his kwami who instead of being curled up looked like he was having a nightmare he was rolling around and tears were leaking from his eyes and he was whispering

'Tikki, Tikki I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident please forgive me Tikki, Tikki'

Not liking seeing his kwami in distress Adrien began to shake his kwami

'Plagg wake up your having a nightmare wake up'

After a few minutes of shaking Plagg woke up he turned to see Adrien and asked

'Kid what happened?'

'You were having a nightmare are you ok?'

His voice was full of concern but his kwami just looked embarrassed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and said

'Yep you need to go to sleep kid don't you have an important science test tommorow'

'Yes I do but are you sure you're ok?'

'I'm fine kid night'

'Ok night Plagg'

Adrien watched as is kwami curled and fell asleep not noticing that his kwami didn't fall back asleep

**Friday**

the next day when Adrien went to school he was determined to keep an extra eye on his kwami today he was obviously upset about something but he didn't want to tell him Adrien just hoped he could help his kwami but Plagg wasn't exactly the easiest to talk to the little kwami had a hard time talking and trusting him painting himself as more of an uncaring sarcastic lazy cheese glutton but sometimes Adrien saw his more sensitive side when he was upset about his father or was upset about Ladybug or the time when he had considered taking off his ring when they were fighting syren before Master Fu came and Plagg had said

'But he won't be you'

Adrien had found that really touching it meant that he wasn't easy to replace as he thought he was and that his little kwami truly did care about him but he still had a hard time opening up to him probably because of his age he knew the ladybug was 100s of 1000s of years old so he figure the cat noir was of a similar age it must be hard for Plagg Adrien thought having to live so long seeing so many of his previous cat noir's die it must be hard for the old kwami and it explained why Plagg wasn't so great at sharing something Adrien hoped would get better in time and if Plagg felt like sharing he would listen but until then he would be there for him.

About halfway through the day around lunch time there was an akuma attack so he transformed into cat noir to team up with ladybug to stop it an easy win really after Adrien went into the locker room to transform back so he could go back to his next lesson but when he released his transformation his kwami seemed more tired than usual falling straight to the floor Adrien pulled out some cheese and handed it to his kwami who ate it then started to float up as Adrien asked

'Are you ok Plagg you seem more tired today'

'I'm fine kid but I am more tired I didn't sleep very well last night'

'Well today is Friday and it's the weekend tommorow so you can sleep for a few days when we get home ok?'

His kwami nodded as he floated into Adrien's jacket pocket looking very tired and still quite sad

When they got home Adrien fed Plagg some more cheese and let him sleep a bit before they had to transform again for patrol tonight

When saw ladybug that night he wanted to talk to her before they started patrolling he was worried about Plagg so he thought he'd ask his lady for advice

'Hi my lady can we talk before we start patrol?'

'Sure cat what's wrong?'

She asked noticing the gloomy look on his face

'I'm just worried about my kwami he's been acting differently since last night he's really tired and is acting not like himself but really sad and he had a nightmare last night and he called out the name Tikki I was just wondering if you knew what should do?'

'Oh I'm so sorry cat that sounds awful my kwami is acting a similar way really and just not herself but her name is Tikki so I think that's who you kwami was dreaming about I wonder what is wrong have you tried talking to him?'

'Yes but he won't tell me anything I really worried it's not like him I wonder what it's got to do with your kwami'

'I'll ask her about it and if I can't get any answers from her and I might ask the guardian of the miraculous see if he knows anything he's known them longer'

'Ok my lady I hope you find out what's wrong m getting really worried about him'

'Don't worry cat ill find out what's up'

She reassured before running off into the night to patrol leaving him alone wondering how to help his obviously distressed kwami.

**T****here we go first chapter done I'm also going to post my second chapter tonight called 'Marinette' so check it out read my other stories too please and follow and favourite not only my story but me as an author see you soon.**

**C****amhopsmith out**


	2. Marinette

**Hi guys**

**H****ere's chapter 2 I hope you like it check out my other stories and enjoy**

When Marinette arrived home she knew she had to get her kwami to talk to her Tikki had been in a sad mood of late not eating much seeming very tired all the time and staring off into space a lot Marinette was worried and was nervous about cat noir's kwami had to do with it so after she fed Tikki a cookie she asked

'Hey Tikki cat noir talked to me before we patrolled he was nervous about his kwami he said he had been acting strangely'

The reaction on her kwami's face was instant and very face it flashed concern, worry, fear, longing and a few other thing Marinette couldn't place before she regained her cool mask and asked

'Strangely how?'

'Well tried, not sleeping, not eating that much, sad, moping and he had a nightmare where he kept repeating the word Tikki'

'oh come on Tikki I know you know what's wrong with him your acting very similar cat noir and I are very worried about both of you please talk to me and tell me what's wrong Tikki you can trust me'

Tikki tried to keep up her composure for a few minutes before busting into tears

'Oh Marinette it's all my fault'

She sobbed her voice cracking with her emotions Marinette put her hand near the little kwami trying to comfort her so she could explain

'What do you mean it's all your fault tikki what's all your fault?'

'About fifty years ago in New York city in America the miraculous of the black cat his miraculous was stolen by an evil man not too different from hawkmoth but with Plagg's miraculous he misused his miraculous using his power of destruction to destroy, threaten and hurt people he had to be stopped and Plagg had to be freed I was employed as well as the fox miraculous, the bee miraculous and the turtle miraculous because Plagg is one of the most powerful kwami's and when misused properly he literally has the power to destroy the planet but his holder just wanted to rule the planet we fought for years and after five years we finally managed to find out who was wielding the miraculous of the black cat when we found out who it was we went to confront him and it went badly he used cataclysm on my ladybug she didn't survive'

And with that Tikki broke down in tears again

'It's ok Tikki tell me what happened'

'The ones wielding the bee, the fox and the turtle miraculous managed to finally take him down a few weeks later and free Plagg after it he came to me to talk when he was starving and beaten down from being abused by an evil master and filled with guilt over what he had been forced to do and I blamed him for my ladybugs death I didn't mean it I know it wasn't his fault and he would never have done if he had a choice but I was too heartbroken to think straight so I blamed him for it screamed at him and in my rage and pain I struck him across the face we haven't spoken since I miss him I want to explain to him that I know it wasn't his fault and that I love him and I'm sorry he's my other half, my yang to my yin, my soulmate, my husband and the one whose struck by my side since the beginning of time it's our wedding anniversary next week and on our anniversary where we turn human for one evening but I haven't seen him in fifty years an di worry hell never forgive me that's why I've been so distracted and sad of late I'm sorry Marinette that I didn't tell you sooner I was just embarrassed over my past actions'

'You were hurting Tikki I'm sure he'll forgive you just need to talk and get through it together'

Marinette told her kwami trying to reassure her everything would be ok but on the inside she was screaming with questions although she knew it wasn't the time

'You really think so I was horrible to him?'

'He'll understand I'm sure he blames himself more than you'

Marinette said thinking back to what cat said he had a nightmare probably about the very fight Tikki just told her about

'But it's not his fault he had no control over it and was just a prisoner, a slave to an evil master just like Nooroo is to Hawkmoth my miraculous has never been misused before but it's happened to Plagg a few time and it never gets any easier on him being forced to do terrible deeds for evil humans I should have been there to comfort him not attack him at his lowest point I'm so ashamed'

'You need to stop beating yourself up Tikki there's nothing you can do to change the past you need to focus on the future and make it up to Plagg who clearly from what cat told me about his behaviour feels awful about it'

'Your right Marinette I need to talk to Plagg about it but I'd rather not to him about it on our anniversary as it will ruin the day so what would you suggest I do?'

'I'll talk to Master Fu about it see what he suggests he's very wise so I'm sure he has the right idea on how you and Plagg can talk and not put Paris in danger of an akuma attack while you busy we can go talk to him tommorow don't worry Tikki everything will be ok now good night'

'I hope so Marinette I hope so'

Tikki whispered as she curled up and fell asleep next to Marinette.

**T****here its done I hope you enjoyed now my plan for this story since I'm now back at college is to post at least two chapters every Friday each chapter being around 1000 words review and tell me if you have any suggestions check out my other stories and follow and favourite not only my story but me as an author it means a lot and lets me know that you enjoy my story which encourages me to continue writing and not get bored.**

**Camhopsmith out see you soon**


	3. Tikki

**Hi guys Camhopsmith here **

**Back with another chapter I hope you guys enjoy please check out my other stories and hint for this chapter as it will also include the parings of [Trixx and Wayzz] as well as the normal pairing and slight [Nooroo and Duusu]**

I was nervous as Marinette and I walked into Master Fu's shop that Saturday morning as soon as they walked in Master Fu and Marinette began to talk and I went over to sit with Wayzz.

Wayzz was a good old friend and was connected to all Kwami's and could feel their feelings to a certain degree so when I sat near him he immediately sensed my nervousness Wayzz was very wise being the third oldest kwami in existence after myself and Plagg of course so he had probably guessed what was bothering me he motioned for us to go into the separate compartment in the room to talk privately and I nodded when we fazed through the wall Wayzz looked at me and said

'Tikki I can feel your emotions you can confide in me I'll never tell another soul I swear' I smiled at him and laughed a bit

'No need to be so dramatic I'm just afraid as you know it's mine and Plagg's wedding anniversary next Thursday but we haven't seen each other in fifty years since the incident and I'm afraid he'll never forgive me after what I did' I told him feeling better now it felt good to confide in him as a friend

'Don't worry Tikki Plagg loves you you're the only one he'll open up to and show what he's really feeling inside instead of putting up a façade to hide his emotions from the world a mask hidden behind a wall of cheese you're the only who can break that wall down and you love him he makes you laugh and he can be a real romantic when he wants to be you are made for each other and are each other's other half incomplete without the other. I know you feel guilty Tikki but you were heartbroken and angry and needed someone to blame Plagg will not be angry only happy to see you again and to be with you again although I do recommend you meet up to talk as not to spoil your one million year anniversary its quite an achievement' he told me I nodded and said

'That's why my chosen and I came here today to ask Master Fu to see if he has any ideas to see if Plagg and I can talk before Thursday without putting all of Paris in danger of an akuma attack while were busy talking' Wayzz nodded in understanding and started to fly back towards the other room before I said

'I'm sure Trixx misses you too Wayzz and you're bound to be reunited soon I know it's been a while but Carapace and Rena Rouge are a good team and your chosen's Nino and Alya are deeply in love you'll see her again don't lose hope' he turned back and said

'Thankyou Tikki I miss her more than anything without her by my side I feel lifeless like I'll never have fun again I would give anything for just five minutes to be with her again and to feel whole again but I'm trapped here without her while she slumbers inside the miracle box locked away from me inside her miraculous' I nodded solemnly and asked

'I understand Wayzz it's the same for me without Plagg but why don't you talk to Master Fu about letting Trixx and you be together?' he nodded and answered

'I asked Master but he said that its dangerous for the fox miraculous to be outside the miracle box without a chosen it could be stolen and he doesn't want to give it to that Alya girl forever because he feels that she is too young to be trusted not to expose the secret with her dreams of becoming a famous reporter and the fact that she's the one behind the ladybug blog and still wants to find out ladybug's identity' I nodded as I heard this and I agreed Master Fu was right no matter how hard and unfair it was on Wayzz and Trixx

'Don't lose hope Wayzz I know that you and Trixx will be reunited one day no matter what' said trying to reassure him to not lose hope then I heard Marinette's voice call

'Tikki? Tikki where are you? We've got to go'

'Your owner is calling you must go' Wayzz told me I nodded but gave him a hug before I left smiling at him as I floated back over to Marinette when I saw her I asked

'Sorry Marinette I was talking to Wayzz are we going?' she nodded and I smiled at Master Fu and Wayzz and said

'Goodbye Wayzz, Master' then I floated back into Marinette's purse when we arrived home we went up to Marinette's room and she told me that Master Fu had agreed for me and Plagg to meet up Monday night at 11:00pm next to the Eiffel Tower to talk but we both had to promise if we see an akuma we had to rush back to our owners no matter what and we had to return to our owners by 6:00am the next morning no exceptions Master Fu also said that he would write a letter to explain all of this to cat noir to save time

I was overjoyed about this news but I couldn't shake the sad feeling I had Marinette who had been watching me saw me sigh for the fifth time that evening and she said

'What is it Tikki I thought you would be happy to see Plagg again?' I turned to her and said

'Oh I am I'm thrilled I'm just feeling sorry for Wayzz' Marinette looked confused and asked

'The turtle kwami why do you feel sorry for him?' I sighed again and began to explain

'Wayzz misses Trixx the fox kwami they're married but haven't seen each other in about a fifty years because Trixx is locked in her miraculous in the miracle box so they're cut off from each other so they don't feel whole without each other because they are each other's other half with her locked up Wayzz feels empty. Master Fu had no choice but to separate them its normally not allowed but as he needs Wayzz to feel and locate other miraculous he had to' Marinette felt sad but asked

'Oh poor Wayzz and Trixx that's so sad but I'm curious Tikki do all Kwami's have soulmates?' I giggled as I heard her question but answered anyway

'All sentient beings are capable of love Marinette even us Kwami's the difference with us is that when we marry we marry for life and when we marry we bond with our partner becoming connected on a spiritual, mental and physical level we kwami's live for billions of years so it's important to find the right partner who balances out our powers some kwami's just know straight away like Plagg and I it was like a love at first sight thing but other kwami's like Duusu and Nooroo (the peacock and the butterfly miraculous) they spent centuries together as friends before they married. No not all kwami's are married but most are just waiting for the right partner' I explained laughing at Marinette's shocked look I said

'Well that's enough explaining I'm going to bed goodnight Marinette' shaking her head she got into bed and said

'Goodnight Tikki' that night I dreamed of Plagg and how and our reunion was going to go and I smiled to myself.

**Done how did you like it? Did you enjoy? Well just to remind you I'm going to post one more chapter tonight the next one is going to be called Plagg can you guess who it's about anyway stay tuned favourite and follow the story and me as a writer and check out my other stories and please comment I love receiving feedback.**

**Camhopsmith out **


	4. Plagg

**hi guys**

**final chapter of the night BRIEF WARNINGS OF PAST TORTURE AND ABUSE FOR THIS CHAPTER hope you enjoy**

I couldn't believe it when a letter written in Chinese came for Adrien I knew immediately it was Master Fu as he always called himself the great guardian in letters I had Adrien read the letter out loud and apparently Tikki had spilled to Ladybug and she had gone to see Master Fu. Adrien read the letter several times before turning to me bursting with questions, questions that I didn't really want to answer but I knew I had no choice when he asked

'Hey Plagg I know Tikki is ladybug's kwami but what's this about an important anniversary coming up?' I sighed but answered anyway

'Mine and Tikki's one million year wedding anniversary' I chuckled a bit at the shocked look on Adrien's face and he asked

'But you said you don't like girls that you only like cheddar, Swiss and Camembert...' I finished his sentence

'And Tikki I said her name at the end quietly you just weren't listening and I don't tell my chosen's about our relationship because they always feel guilty for keeping us apart and they're always asking for advice on the subject which I can't give as Tikki and I fell in love at first sight' Adrien looked shocked but left it and asked

'So why is Tikki asking you to meet up before your anniversary?' I sighed sadly before answering

'For me to apologise for something I did wrong fifty years ago so we don't ruin our anniversary' Adrien looked confused and asked the question I was most dreading

'What did you do wrong?' I gulped but never the less I answered

'Not all masters are nice and I had a horrible one who abused, hurt and tortured me' I said pointing to the white scar down my leg which was proof of evil nature then I continued ignoring Adrien's shocked look

'Kwami's are bound to their miraculous I'm telling you this because I trust you won't abuse it Adrien but when a master has the miraculous and says a certain sentence the kwami must do everything they say no matter what say if they said don't speak I physically wouldn't be able to speak and that's how he controlled me I was basically a prisoner a slave to him he starved me and didn't allow me to talk or leave his sight or sleep he was one of the worst masters I've ever had by far' I said snarling oh I hated that monster so much Adrien nodded for me to continue the story

'About fifty years ago in a large city in America New York I think it was called I had an evil master who abused my power for wicked purposes he wished to rule the world by him I was forced to do many atrocious acts which I regret to this day but I had no choice as he was my master and he controlled me like Hawkmoth with his kwami Nooroo several miraculous were sent out to defeat my evil master and free me they fought for years before it all boiled down to a final battle where I was forced to use cataclysm on the ladybug and it killed her Tikki was heartbroken by her death she was one of her favourites and she blamed me for it and we haven't spoken or seen each other since but she was right I should have done more to stop him it's my fault' I said tears leaking out of my eyes as I finished the story Adrien looked at me with compassion and sympathy in his eyes as he said

'It's not your fault Plagg you didn't want to do you had no choice I'm sure you resisted all you could Tikki shouldn't have blamed you for it but I understand why she did she was hurting and needed someone to blame but It wasn't your fault if you both want someone to blame, blame that evil master you had he sounded like he was insane and power hungry' I looked at him still wiping away my tears and said

'He was a monster but thank you Adrien I love Tikki and I miss her but I need to explain and hopefully we can move past this and have a great anniversary' he smiled and gave me a hug before he read out the rules that Master Fu said I must agree to before I go and I agreed then I looked at the time it was late

'I'm going to bed now night Adrien' I said he smiled and said

'Night Plagg' that night I dreamed of Tikki wondering what I was going to say to her and how I was going to explain my actions I hope it all goes well.

**And done the next chapter is going to be posted as soon as I can get it done but check out my other stories comment and favourite and follow not only me a writer but my story too the next chapter to be released will be called Tikki and Plagg**


	5. Tikki and Plagg

**Hi guys Camhopsmith here again **

**new chapter is here I know its late but I've been really busy with college work but I do like this chapter even though it was hard to do tell me if you like it please**

It was Monday today the plan was to meet soon Tikki was nervous so Marinette was trying to calm her stressed out kwami down before she went off to meet Plagg

'Stop stressing Tikki all you have to do is talk to him and clear things up'

'I know Marinette but I'm do nervous what if he doesn't turn up or what if...'

'He loves you he'll be there so don't worry or panic and talk to him and have a nice night'

'Ok your right well it's time I better go good night Marinette see you tomorrow morning'

'Night Tikki' Marinette say as she watched her red kwami with black spots rush out the window she hoped it would all go well for her.

At Adrien's house Plagg was stressing but trying not to show it as he watched to clock tick slowly forward he was so nervous he didn't know what to say how could he apologise what if she wouldn't come too horrified by what he had been forced to do to her chosen to forgive him

'Dont worry Plagg everything thing will be fine' Adrien told his nervous kwami seeing right through him

'I'm not worried' Plagg said but there was no point lying he was terrified and when the clock finally hit the time at what he was supposed to go at without a second thought he immediately rushed through the window towards Tikki Adrien calling

'Good luck' as he rushed towards her hopefully she wouldn't hate him hopefully.

Tikki arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower slightly early and was nervous as she waited for him to come she almost fell out of the sky when she saw him zooming towards her and finally she felt whole and complete for the first time in fifty years it was a great feeling and made her nerves float away he had not seen her yet but she saw him his bright acid green eyes shining with mischief but also the wisdom of the ages his whiskers and his small black body with his tiny tail she was thankful he looked better than last time she had seen him he had put the weight on he lost and looked slightly pudgy his cat noir probably fed him too much cheese but he looked no less handsome he looked healthy if not tired he hadn't been sleeping well she thought and she almost died of guilt when she saw the long white scar on his leg poor Plagg she thought sadly and as she conveyed him she saw his eyes widen he had spotted her.

When Plagg came forward he saw her observing him and he had to admit she looked positively beautiful in the light if the almost full moon above she looked as if she was glowing the black spots on her body standing perfectly out against the red her big blue eyes looked like jewels shining with compassion but also the wisdom of the ages she was no less perfection than the first day he had seen her so many years ago and to him she was his whole world and when he looked at her he finally felt whole and it was a blissful feeling he gave her a small smile then floated up to talk to her not feeling as nervous and filled with confidence upon seeing her.

When they saw each other they were both frozen and unsure about what to say and then he smiled at her and she immediately burst out rambling

'Oh my god Plagg I'm so sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have blamed you for the death of my chosen all those years ago it wasn't your fault you had no choice I know that your evil master forced you to do things that you would never had done if you had a choice it's all my fault I'm such a terrible wife being so horrible to you when I should have been understanding and kind I don't blame you I'm so so sorry can we please put this all behind us and...' She was about to continue until Plagg flew up and put his paw over her mouth he then smiled at her again and said

'none of this is your fault Tikki and it's not mine either I blamed myself for so long but it was my evil masters fault Tikki it broke my heart to be forced to do that to your chosen and I resisted as hard as I could but every day since I've tortured myself with thoughts could I have resisted more or done more to stop it from happening' causing tears to fall from his eyes as he spoke in response Tikki rushed up to hug him and said

'There was nothing you could have done Plagg I know that now and I knew it at the time too I just...' But she couldn't continue so he did and said

'Needed someone to blame I shouldn't have come to you Tikki afterwards I just missed you and I wished to comfort you' he said which caused her heart to break with sadness as she replied

'I said things that were not true I don't blame you I blame your evil master I should have been the one comforting you Plagg I love you so much and I feared you would never forgive me'

'Dont worry I understand Tikki I love you now and forever and nothing is ever going to change that' Plagg answered the two kwami's then hugged feeling once again at peace then they spent the night discussing the past the future and the present and just feeling happy in each other's companies until the sun rose and they knew they had to go so they kissed hugged and bid each other farewell before zooming back to their chosen's feeling blissfully happy again for the first time in fifty years.

**And there you go the next chapter is done I'm going to try and upload the next chapter some time next week and it will be called 'Marinette' again I hope you liked this chapter please comment and favourite and follow it means a lot and motivates me to post more chapters quickly so please share if you like it and make suggestions about what you want to happen in the next chapter. And please check out my other stories If you liked this one.**

**camhopsmith **

**P.S. I know some of you keep commenting on my grammar or lack of it but I'm posting stories and when I get really into a story I forget grammar thanks for pointing it out and I'm trying to be better is wear but please stop commenting on it I know I have bad grammar I'm working on it.**


	6. Marinette part 2

**Hi guys**

**I'm not dead I'm so sorry my readers this chapter is so so late I've been really busy with college but it's no excuse and I promise to post much more regularly now THIS CHAPTER HAS BRIEF MENTION OF PAST SUICIDE'S SO BE WARNED anyway I hope you like it. **

She was practically bursting with questions when Tikki came home looking very happy and wanted to question her kwami right there and then but she knew it was late and she should probably go to sleep if not she would be late to school tomorrow again.

The next morning Marinette set her alarm an hour early so she could talk to Tikki and for once Marinette woke Tikki up once she was dressed and ready to go off course so she could talk to her kwami.

'Hey, Tikki wake up how was last night?'

'Wow slow down Marinette it's too early for this' her yawning kwami replied tiredly

'Oh I'm sorry Tikki good morning but I just really wanted to know what happened between you and Plagg last night?'

'It's ok it was good we spoke a lot and caught up he blamed himself and I blamed myself so we agreed we both weren't at fault and we agreed to put it behind us and have a happy anniversary.'

'Wow that great news Tikki I'm so happy for the two of you that you managed to put your disagreement behind you I can already tell you make a perfect couple even though I've only seen Plagg a bit. What's he like?'

'He's absolutely cheese obsessed very lazy pretty laid back and pretends he doesn't care about anyone or anything but anyone that really knows him can see how much he cares too much for a kwami really he's also very loyal super protective and a real romantic.'

'Oh he sounds nice for the brief time I saw him could see that he didn't care about anyone or anything why does he act like that if it's not true.'

'He's just had his heart broken too many times he gets too attached to his chosen's he calls them his kittens and when they die or give up the miraculous or sometimes something worse happens to like him having a bad chosen or a desperate kitten it hurts him greatly. I mean we kwami don't get time to mourn before we get a new chosen so he puts up a façade to try and protect his feelings for the next cat noir it never works every time he always gets too attached.'

'Oh poor Plagg that sounds awful but what about you Tikki do you not get attached' Marinette asked worriedly looking down at the little wise god in front of her

'Don't worry Marinette I never forget a ladybug no matter what I'm just better at healing and living in the present always looking towards the future while Plagg focuses too much on the past were completely opposites personality-wise but thaw what makes us click so well. Now I would love to continue this discussion but you need to go to school if not you're going to be late.' Tikki reminded gently

'yes thanks, Tikki we can talk more when I get home from school but first let's go' she said as she picked up her purse so Tikki could quickly float in

When Marinette got home from school she immediately let Tikki out and gave her a cookie to nibble on while she finished her homework then when she was done she sat down next to Tikki and asked

'Hey Tikki what are you and Plagg doing for your anniversary anyway?'

'I'm not sure we normally go for a meal out and just spend the night together I'm not sure if you know this but kwami's on their anniversaries and birthdays with permission from their chosen can turn human for an evening,'

'Really?'

'Yes, and I was wondering…'

'Yes I give you my permission Tikki'

'Oh thank you Marinette' Tikki said flying over towards her chosen and giving her a hug

'What exactly is going to happen Tikki I mean what do I need to do?'

'Don't worry Marinette Master Fu will explain everything all you need to do is visit him and he will inform cat noir also so he can hopefully give Plagg permission also'

'I'm sure he will don't worry Tikki I'll make sure everything will be perfect for your special evening'

'Thanks so much, Marinette your one of the best chosen's I've ever had'

'Hey, by the way, Tikki I wanted to ask you about what you mean this morning about a cat noir getting desperate'

'Oh did I say that it's nothing just forget about it completely unimportant' Tikki blatantly lied

'Tikki? What is it?'

'Nothing I really didn't mean to say that I don't know why I did it's such a depressing topic that I hate bringing up and I really don't want to talk about it trust me Marinette you really don't want and don't need to know'

'Tikki please tell me what did you mean when you said about a cat noir getting desperate?'

'Oh fine but I'm only telling you because you asked in the past previous cat noir's that have gone through unbearable trauma and loss like the death of their family or partner or something like that have looked for an escape in cataclysm it's only been done a few times thankfully but the act is especially painful and heart-breaking for Plagg as he feels like he can't save his chosen and it causes him physical pain himself the last time it almost killed him.'

'Oh my god Tikki I'm so sorry I had no idea but I'm sure this cat noir would never in a million years do that.'

'It's ok Marinette just please don't bring it up again I hate talking about it makes me feel so sad makes me remember how Plagg almost dies himself. And hopefully this cat noir won't do the same but you must promise never to mention it to either Plagg or the current cat noir.'

'I promise Tikki'

'It's getting late you should probably go to sleep goodnight Marinette'

'Goodnight Tikki sleep well'

**There the chapter is done the next chapter will be called Master Fu and should be posted sometime next week its half term soon so I should be able to post a few more chapters check out my other stories I'm thinking about posting a transformers story I know it's a bit old now but I love the franchise and I've always wanted to write a story about it plus I have a really great idea. Anyway favorite, share, comment and do whatever you want to do. **

**Camhopsmith out**


End file.
